Frighfully Good Halloween
by GroversCSI
Summary: I'm posting it a bit late, but it is a Halloween story. With GS pairing and a bit of WC. Please read and review!


Frightfully Good Halloween By: Ashley (GroversCSI)  
  
Grissom was sitting in his office going over the case he had been working on all night. Shift was over soon, and everyone was getting ready to head over to the local casino for a Halloween party for the staff. He however was not interested. He had better things to do...ok maybe not better, but important things to do, like take care of his tarantulas.  
He heard the familiar clicking of heels on the tile flooring of the building outside of his office. He assumed they were Catharine's; she is the only one who walks in a way that makes heels click like that. He pushed it out of mind till voices from around the lab wafted into his office.  
"Yow, where did you get that?!" came Archie's voice.  
"Looking H-O-T-T, hott!" Warrick said.  
Then Nick's voice came, "I didn't even know that you owned something like that!"  
Grissom interest was perking. He was amazed at the way the men around here were talking to Catharine. She must be wearing something stunning. Probably for the Halloween party.  
Then came Greg's voice, he could picture the young man with his mouth open and drooling as he said, "Sara, that outfit, with you in it, my personal fantasy, how did you know? Can I get a picture? Can I get you?"  
Grissom was in shock. Sara...walking around the CSI building in heels, wearing something of Greg's Fantasy? While he was concerned, he was more intrigued than anything. Sara, in something other than her normal jeans and tank top? This he had to see for himself. He got up out of his chair and made his way toward his door. By the time he made it the click of Sara's heels were gone, but her aftermath could be seen. Warrick was talking to Nick. Archie was waving his hand in front of Greg's eyes, to try and coax his friend down from cloud nine.  
As Warrick and Nick passed Grissom asked the two young CSI's a question, "Did I hear that Miss. Sidle was walking around my lab, wearing something from Greg's fantasy?"  
With a chuckle Warrick responded, "To be honest Griss, Sara was wearing something that could put her in any guys fantasy!"  
Grissom tilted his head, "And what would she be wearing?"  
"You have to see for yourself Griss. I can't even begin to describe it!!" Nick said with a wink. "Come to the party tonight, that is what she was dressed up for!"  
With that the guys walked off to go get ready for the party.  
Grissom stood there. Maybe I will join them, he thought. He decided to take off on time, and go hunt for a Halloween costume. He couldn't very well miss the party of the year, mingle with people, see what Sara is wearing that has all the guys hot and bothered.  
  
Part 2  
Wandering around the Halloween store, Grissom was almost in a state of confusion. There were costumes everywhere. But if people only knew. Most of these costumes, that people dress in for fun; he had seen people look like this for real. People who have knives stuck out of their heads. Eye balls popping out. He needed to find something that didn't remind him so much of his job. Which, he soon realized wouldn't be the easiest task, being Halloween and all.  
After about and hour of futzing around, he settled on the perfect one for him. It was an old style suite, complete with white gloves, top hat, and cane. The lady, who was helping him, told him he looked dashing. In an odd way he felt it to.  
A few hours later Grissom made his way up to the party at the hotel. He entered the room, and moved on the outside wall to see what was going on. He laughed at himself; he couldn't even go to a party without observing what was going on first. He was looking at everyone here like they were in a giant crime scene.  
First he spotted Catherine in a corner talking to Warrick. He rolled his eyes at Catherine's outfit. She was dressed in one of the old Playboy bunny outfits. Complete with the fluffy white tail on the butt and the famous ears. He had to admit that she still could wear that kind of outfit and still look good. Warrick was wearing (what Grissom now knew was called a "pimp" suit). Large purple jacket exposing part of his chest, with several gold chains around his neck. Grissom was hoping that those things were fake because, either he was paying Warrick way too much, or he had been gambling, and by the looks of it winning, a lot. They were smiling and laughing between themselves. Catherine put her hand on his arm. Grissom, had wondered about those two.  
Next he spotted Nick and Greg not to far from where Catherine and Warrick were talking, surrounded by several females from the lab. Grissom chuckled to himself when he saw Nick. Nick was dressed in a complete all out Cowboy outfit. He had the jeans, chaps, shirt, vest, and hat. In his left hand was a rope. Next Grissom looked a Greg, and almost bust out laughing. The boy had dressed up (as it was on the back of his cape) "Captain Condom". If that wasn't bad enough, there appeared to be a giant one stretched over the boy's head. Only Greg would wear an outfit like that, and still be able to have girls talk to him.  
Continuing around the room he spotted Jim Brass. He was dressed like Popeye, after he had eaten his can of spinach. He had the pipe out of his mouth, and fake arm muscles, which added onto his arms, made him almost incredible hulkish, with out the green that is.  
What perplexed him even more was the young woman Brass was talking too. Her back was to Grissom, but from what he could see, she looked stunning. She had long black hair, down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a form fitting dress, that the best of women might not be able to pull off. She had, what he calculated to be about 3 inch high heels on. She was leaning on her right leg. With the way the slit was cut, it showed her leg all the way to above mid-thigh. The heels accentuating her calf muscle. The more that Grissom looked at this woman, the more he was reminded of Lady Heather. He mentally shook his head. He decided to go see for himself who this mystery woman was.  
Walking up beside the mysterious lady, but not looking at her, he addressed Jim. "Hello Jim. I like the outfit, suits you well."  
Jim looked Grissom up and down, "You look good to Gil. Didn't expect to see you here tonight."  
The mystery lady still hadn't acknowledged Grissom. So he would use Brass to meet this lady. "Well Jim, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" His eyebrow raising slightly as the asked the question.  
Grissom was caught off guard as Brass began to laugh and rather loudly at that. "Grissom, I doubt that I need to introduce you to this rather vexing lady. But if you insist. Grissom, I would like for you to meet, if I do say so myself, one very hot lady. Sara Sidle."  
Grissom could feel his jaw drop as Sara turned around to face him. What he saw almost made him drool. While seeing her from the back wasn't amazing enough, the front was even better. Her black hair wig fit her perfect. It outlined her face beautifully. She had used a black eye liner on her eyelids, making them stand out, and almost felt as if they were stealing his soul. She wore little foundation, but her lips caught his attention. They were in the deepest shade of red he had ever seen, with a slight gloss on them. Her dress was slightly low slung, which showed off her chest. Her leg still stuck slightly out of her dress. Her arms were covered by the dress only her hands peaked out.  
Grissom couldn't move. He was at a loss for words. She showed enough skin, in the right areas, to drive any man nuts. While covering enough, that imagination could play. He was shaken out of his little thoughts when Sara spoke.  
"Grissom, you look very dashing this evening." Her voice slightly bass as she spoke, adding to sexual allure.  
"You Ms. Sidle are stunning beyond words." Grissom managed to say, while he took her right hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. He figured that is what any gentle man would do. His thoughts took over him again as looked over her again. He felt as though he was under some kind of spell.  
Brass, getting uncomfortable in the slight sexual tension he could now feel said, "Hey Griss. Do you know who Sara reminds me of? This is the funniest thing, but dressed like this, she look almost like Lady Heather!"  
Grissom shot a look at Brass  
  
Part 3  
  
Soon after saying that, Brass realized his mistake. Trying to cover for it, "Oh hey look, there is Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Nicky. I better go say hi to them" Giving a sheepish grin he walked over to the other CSI's. "So Griss, I didn't expect to see you here." Sara said nervously. "Yeah, well, I decided that I better come. To be more political. Besides, I was told that there was a certain woman here that was turning heads. From what I see, Ms. Sidle, you are the one they were all talking about. And I must agree with them." Grissom stated, eyes never breaking contact with hers. Sara was speechless. She had hoped that her outfit would grab Grissom's attention. She never expected this result. This moment was right up there with the beauty remark a few years ago. All of a sudden music started to play. Everyone was partnering up to dance. Warrick led Catherine to the dance floor. Nick and Greg each found a girl. Brass was even dancing with someone. Grissom, his words failing him, offered his elbow to Sara. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as Grissom led to on to the dace floor. The words of song echoing in their ears. With eyes of fire No one can see The smoke from her sweet grass Covers me When thy reached the dance floor, Sara turned around to face Grissom. She placed her hand on his left shoulder, taking his right hand in her left. Slowly and tenderly he placed his left hand on her hip. They slowly began to dace, eyes never breaking contact. I am drawn to her Like a moth to a flame She leads me now Unbound Slowly Grissom placed her left hand on his shoulder, and placed his hand on her hip. Sara slowly linked her hands behind Grissom's neck. I am lost Oh.I am lost Has anybody seen me? I am lost They continued to dance. Ever so slowly inching toward each other. Both being wary of pushing it to far. Each giving and receiving unspoken permission to be closer. Never breaking the eye contact. I am drawn I am drawn to her  
  
Like a moth to a flame  
  
She leads me now Unbound As they slowly danced toward each other, their bodies molded. Grissom could feel Sara's chest press up against his own. To anyone watching they almost seemed to have become one person. No light could be seen between their bodies. They seemed to be their own little world. Only aware of each other, their slow dance, and their silent communication. Their faces were so close now. Their breaths were mingling. The began to breath in time. Chests rising and falling at the same speed. Unbound No borders No fences Unbound Lost in each other's eyes their heads slowly got nearer and nearer to each other. Both giving each other permission to continue with their eyes. As their lips meet, their eyes closed. They reveled in the kiss. While other saw it as a chaste and simple, for them it spoke volumes. They knew that this was right. This is what they need. 


End file.
